Gwen's Diary
by Car45
Summary: A series of drabbles looking at several entries in Gwen's diary over the summer that Ben found the Omnitrix
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

Change of plans for the summer. Looks like I'm not going to computer camp. I'm going on a summer long road trip with grandpa Max...and with Ben. My mother insisted. Dad gets weird when I mention grandpa though. I don't think they get along.

Like me and Ben maybe. We used to be so close. I loved playing with him. But after we started school he changed. He mocks me as a nerd while he won't even do his homework. If ignorance is bliss, then he must be ecstatic. Well I guess I'll give it a try.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

Well this summer is more than I'd bargained for thanks to an alien watch that turns Ben into different aliens. Funny thing, Grandpa is sure they are aliens, not monsters. Then there were the mad scientist and bounty hunters.

But today we got a break...for a while. It was so much fun to just play with Ben, reconnecting. We were all over the town. We found a way to make it a competition of course, to make each other laugh. Of course, I had to make him agree that tickling was off limits. I'm way more ticklish than he is, and he knows it. I got some great pictures.

But I got too caught up in it and well, the Megawatts are back to being one of the towns attractions now, so it's okay in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

It's amazing where you can find wisdom. Like the Wizard of Oz, when the wizard pointed out that courage isn't a lack of fear but doing what needs to be done in spite of your fear.

That's what Ben did. He's always had a horrible phobia of clowns. I don't know where it comes from but it's severe, on the level of my arachnophobia.

Zombozo's machine had done its job. I don't remember it well, but I know I was having fun at the circus. Grandpa and I were laughing at the clown's antics, then the next part is a little fuzzy. I was just feeling drained, hopeless, like I could never be happy again. I was completely broken, and I didn't even care.

But then Ben shook me out of it. Then he turned the tables on Zombozo with Ghostfreak.

Grandpa and I slowly recovered, and I started to understand that Ben had faced his worst fear and conquered it, FOR ME.

It leaves me wondering, if the tables were turned, but rescuing him meant facing some kind of overgrown spider, or a spider like alien...Could I do it? Could I Come face to face with my worst nightmare and not run away? Or would fear get the better of me? Would it be more than I could face? Would I abandon Ben? I'm afraid to even think about it. I'm afraid of the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary,

I'm ashamed of myself. I was so quick to believe that Ben was committing those crimes. Why didn't I just stop and think for a minute? This just isn't in his character. He enjoys being lauded as a hero. He doesn't want to be feared as a villain.

Yes, all of the aliens who did those things are on the omnitrix, but each one represents an entire species. Ben isn't the only one. Why were there no aliens that aren't on the watch? That's some cause for suspicion but it's far from proof. In fact, we should have considered a frame up before we suspected him, or just ask him. He's naturally honest. He's not a good liar.

Not trusting him almost cost me my life. Funny now that I think about it. I'm a ten year old girl and I stand just feet in front of things that would send the toughest grown man running in terror. Things like a living wall of fire, a vicious alien canine, or a giant red four-armed alien that can do curls with whole cars; and I stand there trading verbal jabs with it...Why, because it's Ben. No matter what he could do to me, he will never hurt me.

My unfair assumption that the heatblast in front of me was Ben was nearly a fatal error. If Ben had been a second later Kevin would have reduced me to ashes.

Thanks to Ben Kevin didn't hurt me, but I think I hurt Ben by not trusting him. He forgave me but I think the hurt is going to take some time to heal. I have to do whatever I can to show that I do trust him.

This whole thing drives home a point though. I really am playing with fire, sometimes literally. I don't get burned because my dweeb loves me.

I've got to make this up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,

We were attacked by Kevin. He just came out of nowhere as we were on the road. Grandpa and I were knocked out cold. When we came to, Ben was nowhere to be found, neither was Kevin. I was worried sick. Of course, I didn't tell Grandpa that, but I think he could tell.

He came back and told us all that had happened. Being chained to that psycho and forced to fight for his life. I was really proud when he told me about getting other gladiators to work together for freedom.

And after all of that, after all he'd been through, the first thing he said when he got back is to ask if I was okay. Don't think I didn't notice that doofus.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear diary,

I saw a side of Grandpa that surprised me and scared me a little. He started to remind me of Gollum from "Lord of the Rings" except his "Precious" was a sword rather than a ring.

Well he came back to normal in the end...And XLR8 made a burger run for us.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear diary,

Well now I know why Ghostfreak was the only one of Ben's aliens that made me uncomfortable. That's the only one who isn't all Ben.

He let me see what he was about to do. I was a helpless captive in my own body as he/I stood on the wall, ready to jump. I know he felt my fear and he enjoyed it.

I'm proud of Ben though. He's learned to out think his enemies not just overpower them. And, even though I will probably not get into the Bancroft academy, I got something better. I think Ben took the mask off for a moment and I got a look at how he really feels about me. How did he put it? "You don't need this stupid school to prove you're smart. You think any of these eggheads could have brought down those circus freaks?"

For just a moment he dropped the tough guy act and showed me how he really feels about me. In doing that he put my needs first. I swear I was tempted to kiss him. I think Grandpa being there kind of inhibited me and I settled for a hug. But I won't forget what he said. It's off limits in our verbal fencing though. I don't want him to ever regret saying it.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear diary,

Kevin AND Vilgax came back. They would have had Ben if he hadn't unlocked the master code. Then he was pulled into the null void with them. Grandpa was going to go in after him. I pointed out that he needed to run the projector, but the truth is, well my motives weren't purely practical. I've become so attached to the doofus I couldn't risk losing him. I'd never tell anyone this but well, we're a team, and if he was going to be trapped in there, I was going to be in there with him.

Diary, it's clear now that, contrary to what I thought, the omnitrix isn't the most important thing to him. I am. He gave himself up for me. Watching that thing they put on him rip the Omnitrix off of his arm; Seeing the pain and hearing his scream; It was tearing my heart out.

Long and short, we got out. We left Kevin and Vilgax in the void with my little gift. But the way those two keep coming back It wouldn't surprise me if we see them again...We'll be ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear diary,

Well we hit new levels of weird today. I occupied three different bodies today. Charmcaster tried to switch bodies with Ben but switched with me instead. I ended up in Juvenile hall, as Charmcaster. Then after I got out, I was switched again, to Ben's body. As Charmcaster at least I was still a girl. I wonder, during that time could I still say that Ben was my cousin? Too much weirdness today, my mind is going to weird places now.

It was certainly an experience being him. I have to give him credit, changing to a different species mid battle and not missing a beat. Well that's a lot harder than it looks. But they say someone who's really good at something makes it look much easier than it really is.

He seemed to be getting the hang of some of my martial arts moves. Bet he'd be good with some practice. I think I'll feed his ego about that and see if that will get him interested in taking some classes with me.

Something just occurred to me. Charmcaster said that she was lucky I had a magical aura or none of her spells would have worked. But she was going to use the omnitrix to amplify her spells. Does that mean that Ben has a magical aura too? Now that's something to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear diary,

Looks like Ben had his first crush. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

He asked me to talk him up around her, but I was kind of sabotaging him. I wasn't trying to hurt him. Something about her just rubbed me the wrong way. It's not that I don't want him to have someone. And really, he'd be a good boyfriend for some girl someday.

Maybe it's a competitive thing. Ben and I are a team and, do I see her as a threat of some kind?

Anyway, I can psychoanalyze myself later. But I was right about Kai. She didn't want a boyfriend. She wanted a dangerous pet to tame. She hurt him and I surprised myself at how furious that made me. He'll need a little understanding to get over this, and some time I'll tell him the secret words, "be yourself." Just right now I don't think he'd believe it.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear diary,

Ghostfreak came back. I swear he's harder to get rid of than that psycho jerk Kevin. Somehow, he's come up with alien versions of all of the old Universal monsters except Dracula. Let's hope we don't get some alien vampire next. Somehow, I don't think horror movies will ever phase me again. I guess someday when I'm watching one with my future boyfriend, I'll have to pretend to be scared...Mind going to weird places again. Anyway hopefully we've finally done away with him. But I'm not holding my breath any more than I am with Vilgax or Kevin.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear diary,

I've never seen Ben like this. We thought we were dealing with another alien who wanted the Omnitrix but she was the one who sent it here. It had been intended for Grandpa.

I thought it was just about the Omnitrix. I've come to see he feels like he's nothing without it. Of course, that's not true. While I think he was afraid of losing it, that wasn't what was really upsetting him. What really worried him is that she'd take Grandpa. My doofus is deeper than I'd realized.

The thing is, at the time, I could easily see it happening just the way Ben thought. Grandpa was in love and he'd leave, maybe with the Omnitrix, maybe they'd leave it with Ben.

I came to sit with him intending to make him feel better. I was prepared with a list of things he'd done as a hero. But when he pointed out that we may lose Grandpa, well, I wasn't feeling any better than he was. I needed comfort as badly as he did. I laid back in thought for a moment. I found myself needing assurance that Ben and I would stick together if Grandpa left. But before I could put my thoughts to words, we heard something going on back at the rustbucket.

Well, in the end, we're back on the road with Grandpa. Ben got the front seat and I'm back here writing this.

And what did we learn today kids? I think that Ben, Grandpa and I need each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear diary,

I got a look inside of the mind of my doofus. I mean I was in his mind, so was Grandpa.

I was really feeling sorry for him. Nothing was going right for him. Then the forever knights showed up. They had him in a blissful dream...While they worked on getting the Omnitrix off.

Grandpa and I had to go in to pull him out of that.

Well, since I'm writing this we obviously got out of that situation, but I got a good look at the inner workings on his psyche.

I know now the real reason he hates school so much. I briefly met JT and Cash at the ball game, but I didn't understand all that they had put Ben through. I saw them for what they were to Ben. They were as awful as anything we've come up against this summer.

I think it explains something else, Ben's poor performance in school. Maybe he doesn't want to do well academically. He doesn't want to be seen as a "nerd." That would only add to his troubles.

Or, maybe school is just so miserable for him that he doesn't care.

Maybe both.

It would fit. He's too clever in a fight, too resourceful (boy I hope he never reads this) to be as, well, dumb, as he seemed.

It makes me so angry when I think about it. I've got to convince him to let me help him.


	14. Chapter 14

Dear diary,

I'm a little disappointed that I couldn't be the flower girl at Joel's wedding. Of course, he's marrying an alien. Not that there's anything wrong with her. Camille seems really nice, so does her Lucy. It just seems that most of the Tennysons are plumbers. Joel, uncle Gordon and aunt Betty, and from what Ben said, maybe aunt Vera. It leaves me wondering if dad and uncle Carl are the only ones in the family who are in the dark about this...or are they just really good at hiding it?

Also, Ben let me teach him how to dance. When he can put his ego and fear of embarrassment aside, he's a quick learner.

We had fun with it after he caught on. It was really nice. Almost, okay mind going to weird places again. Anyway, a pleasant, quiet moment came to a quick end when Grandpa came in. Ben was instantly self-conscious and embarrassed, and he shoved me aside. I'm not sure who I'm more annoyed with, Ben or Grandpa.

Lucy embarrassed him during the dance, not sure if it was intentional. But either way there was no chance of getting him on the dance floor again.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear diary,

Ben and I spent the last couple of days in space. It's a long story but the Omnitrix; everything seems to come back to that watch; was counting down to destruction. Ben got to live out every kid's dream. He flew a starfighter in combat. Apparently, he was pretty good to.

I almost died. If Gluto hadn't regenerated, I'd have been digested by wildvines. We made our way back to Ben and the others. Seeing Ben fighting, just as his human self was pretty impressive.

Diary, the way he ran to me when he saw me, and as we got closer, I saw tears in his eyes. There was such love in that embrace when he reached me. He made no effort to hide his joy. It just felt good.

Later I teased, "What would you do without me." I expected a retort. What I got was "I sure am glad I don't have to find out." He denied it of course. I decided not to press the issue, at least not then. It feels good to know I mean so much to him. It's mutual dweeb, it's Mutual. And I finally got through to him. He's a hero because of what's inside, the Omnitrix is just a tool he uses.

We didn't have much time to tell Grandpa what happened when we got back. More hero work to do.


	16. Chapter 16

****AN: Changing format somewhat. Putting several diary entries in each chapter.****

Dear diary,

We really did jump right back into hero work when we got back from space. First the zombies at the mall. Turned out to just be some stunt to promote a movie coming in October. But I did get to do some shopping. And Ben never complained. In fact, it was his suggestion. He thought of me. Diary don't tell anyone I said this, but he just might mature into a really nice guy.

Dear diary,

Well we fought road pirates and a team up of most of our enemies. And who won? TEAM TENNYSON!

Of course, Mt, Rushmore will never be the same.

Oh, and one other thing, Cooper is a manipulative jerk.

Dear diary,

Summer is over. One last fight and its back home. Can you believe that I'm going to miss the doofus. Our insult contest is really more of a playful thing now. Ha, after Xenon he can't fool me, he cares. We just have to find our own way to say it I guess. I have to find a way to keep in touch. Maybe we shouldn't play this silly game. Just admit we care. I don't know.

Dear diary,

Now everyone knows. Not just that I don't hate Ben, but that aliens are real, that some are not friendly, and that Ben is the hero that everyone saw last summer. Guess they saw me to.

Looks like Vilgax is dead, but then we thought that before.

Not sure what will happen now, but I do know that I'm going to the same school that Ben is. Just don't tell anyone that I'm happy about that. I think Ben is to.

Oh, and it looks like our enemies have found us. We had to take Animo out at school.

****AN: That brings us to the end of the original series. PM me if you want to talk about ideas for where to go from here.****


End file.
